


Well Placed

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Plastic Hearts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub!Tim, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't normally like to submit- and his boyfriends have always been more than happy to let him run the show in their bed. But sometimes, it's nice to know that he can let go- that he can trust them with the control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Placed

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my askbox on tumblr, and I promptly ran away to write it (it simply was pushed back in the post queue, because I had some other fics I wanted to post first).
> 
> I know, I don't normally write submissive Tim. But even I have to change it up sometimes.

Tim felt his thighs shaking, as a warm hand ran up the tender inside. It paused, dangerously close to their juncture, thumb rubbing in small circles. He sucked in a breath through his nose, squeezed his eyes shut behind his blindfold. Without a word being said, it took a moment to try and think of whose hands they were- calloused like he’d expect from Jason or Roy-, but more so along the top two fingers, and then when they leaned in, there was the tickle of hair against Tim’s shoulder, as a mouth pressed to his neck. He smelled faded soap and the distinct smell of skin and sweat and-

_Roy_ , he would have none from any of those. Roy hummed against his neck, still rubbing his thigh. “You okay, Timmy?” Tim licked his lips, nodded. His hands were pulled tight behind him, wrists clasped together, a rather intricate knot he had felt Jason tie. One he wouldn’t be able to get out of.

As if that wasn’t enough, the rope was pulled back towards the headboard, looped tight. Tim was sitting in the pillows, legs spread, and all he could do was lean forward, maybe shift a bit. Too much, and his shoulders would be yanked back uncomfortably.

It was _impressive_.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure.” That mouth moved up to his jaw, nipped gently. “You remember the rules?”

Tim nodded. Normally, _he_ was in Roy’s position. Normally either the red head or Jason was the one bound, and Tim was the one in control. He loved, it, lived for seeing the two come undone in his hands, with just his words- but something about the idea of _giving up_ that control, just for a moment, was exhilarating.

And if it was going to happen, he trust these two and no one else with it.

“Can you say your colors for me?”

Tim swallowed. “Green is go. Yellow is wait. Red is stop.” Roy hummed, and Tim got a peck to his lips. He leaned in a little, wanted a full kiss- but Roy was pulling away completely. Tim felt the bed dip, and knew he was gone, heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor.

“He’s ready, Jaybird.”

There was a hum, and then, from Jason’s chest, “ _Good_. Because if I have to keep staring at him like that and not touching, I swear I’m going to lost my mind.”

Tim’s breath hitched. Jason had gone so utterly silent he had sworn he had left the room- and it was chilling, that he could navigate around Tim’s senses like that. Tim dug his heels into the soft sheets- felt their eyes staring into him, neither saying a word, and it was making his skin itch, felt like he might vibrate out of it.

But he knew better than to say anything. That was the rules, _don’t speak out of turn_. He was _their’s_ tonight, and they could do whatever they wanted to him.

The bed finally dipped, and he felt one of them crawling up him, settling on his side. There was a hand on the back of his neck, and then a mouth-

And god, _it was Jason_. Tim knew how he kissed, and he melted for it, for the scraps of Jason’s teeth, the push of his tongue. He tasted like the cigarette he’d smoked, before Tim had stripped down and he had bound him. Tasted like smoke and ash- and it was one of Tim’s favorite things. Even more so when Roy stole drags, and they both kissed him, seemed to pass him back and forth like a damn doll-

He couldn’t explain it, but it made his heart rate double.

One of Jason’s hands went right between his thighs as he pulled off Tim’s mouth. The kiss was wet, left Tim’s lips slick, and Tim gave a little whine as Jason’s hand pressed to his skin. He completely skipped Tim’s cock- which to his own surprise wasn’t hard yet, despite that Tim felt like his blood was heated to boiling point. Jason’s hand instead cradled his balls, fingertips teased the sensitive skin between them and Tim’s hole.

Jason stayed wordless, dropped his head to nuzzle Tim’s neck. Tim felt the brush of the stubble on his cheeks, before his mouth closed on Tim’s neck and he sucked. He squeezed as he did so, and Tim let out a loud gasp, hips bucking. He heard Roy chuckle, the sound of him walking around the bed, a drawer opening.

He knew he was going to bruise, and when Jason pulled off, he could only hope he’d find another patch of skin, latch onto that. He did, as if he was inside Tim’s head, lower, towards Tim’s collar bone. The moment he latched on, he felt the bed dip again, and Roy was there, reaching across his chest to pinch one of his nipples. Tim gave a surprised moan, and he was _sure_ Roy grinned.

“You’re too quiet to be our Timmy,” he teased, and Tim felt Jason pulled off his skin, lapping at the bruise he’d left behind, before dipping lower. He left Tim’s balls in favor and teasing his fingers against his hole, rubbing in a way that had Tim spreading his thighs more, wishing they were slick, wishing they would push into him.

Jason’s mouth closed around one of his nipples, and he chose to focus on that instead. His tongue traced teasing circles around it, before he pinched it between his teeth, got a louder moan.

“Better,” Roy offered. Tim felt one of his fingers suddenly tracing his cock, lifting it slowly. “Timmy, you’re not even _hard_ yet. I’m pretty impressed.”

“Babygirl is trying to contain himself,” Jason whispered, and Tim shook at the pet name, nodded. He’d tried to keep himself calm, like they’d asked, when Jason had been tying him up.

Roy hummed, pulled his finger away, replaced it with something else. Smooth, round plastic that was cold at first- and then suddenly it began to _vibrate_ , as Roy held it to the base of his cock.

“Let’s see if we can get him to go out of his mind.” Tim inhaled sharply through his nose, as Roy held the toy in his hand, his fingers curling around Tim’s cock, moving it up. Jason smirked against his skin, moved back to Tim’s neck, sucking another bruise into it, as Tim squirmed. He felt his cock twitch, could feel it swelling, and got an approval from Roy in the form of a chuckle, from his chest. “That’s our girl.”

Tim nodded his head, yes, _yes_ , their’s- and he tugged at his restraints, wanted to get his fingers into their hair, or clutch at Jason. Anything. But of course he couldn’t move, and Jason pulled off his neck then. “Pointless, Timmy,” he reminded him, “You’re not going anywhere until we’re done with you.”

The vibrator moved to rest beneath the head of his cock, and Tim gasped, hips bucking forward. He was hard already, so fast that he was dizzy from it.

“That’s better,” Roy murmured, pulling the toy away. Tim whimpered over the loss- especially when nothing replaced it- could have lost his mind when Jason’s hand skimmed down along his chest and abs, but paused, the moment his fingers touched the thatch of dark curls around his cock.

“Jay,” he breathed, trying to push his hips up, lifting slightly off the bed. Jason chuckled, right by his ear.

“You want something babygirl?” Tim whined in response, and Jason’s breath was hot on the shell of his ear. “Use your words, Tim. I’m saying you can.”

“T-touch me,” Tim breathed, inwardly cursing the stutter.

Jason’s fingers flexed. “I _am_ touching you.”

Tim gave a very frustrated whine. “My cock,” he gasped, “C’mon Jay, please, get your hand around me. _C’mon_.”

Jason hummed, pulling away from Tim’s ear. “I love when he talks dirty.”

“Same.” Roy wasn’t touching him at all, and Tim felt like he was going to go crazy, if his hands didn’t end up on him too. “Sing for us a little more, babybird.”

Tim sucked on his tongue. “What- what do you want to hear?”

“What we should do to you,” Jason answered, as Roy’s hand slid beneath Tim. His finger pads were slick, rubbing against his hole, and Tim gasped.

“ _That_ ,” he breathed, “that, that, that. God, put something inside me _please_.”

“How much do you like to get _fucked_ , Timmy?” Roy’s voice was a little hoarse, as he applied more pressure, but didn’t breach Tim’s body.

“So much,” Tim breathed, tipping his head back. “So much- love it- just, _please_.” He felt like he might go crazy, wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted the moment he breathed the words. Wasn’t used to being the one asking, begging. To his dismay, however, Roy’s fingers pulled away. Tim let out an angry cry, that quickly dissolved into a gasp when he felt something overly slick and hard pressing to his hole. Roy eased the round toy into his body, his fingers following, pushing until Tim was squirming.

And then it started vibrating, and Tim shouted, wordlessly.

“Is that the spot?” Roy asked, and Tim nodded vigorously, the toy nudged up against his prostate. Roy pulled his fingers back, and Tim felt the wire, connecting the small egg shaped vibrator to the controller. He bit at his lip, tried to keep his heart from fluttering right out of his chest-

And then a _second_ buzzing started, and there was cool, smooth plastic running up the underside of his cock now. Jason’s hand moved to cradle it, hold it still as he teased, and Tim squeezed his eyes shut, felt tears in the corner of them. He choked painfully on a breath- and something in the sound must have been alarming, because suddenly Roy was reaching his free hand, not holding the controller, out, threading fingers through Tim’s hair.

“Color?”

“ _Green_ ,” Tim breathed, and the hand in his hair tightened painfully, yanked his head back until his scalp burned and his neck ached. He gave a shout, felt Jason gripping the base of his cock, pulling the vibrating bullet up higher to tease around his head. Tim squirmed, making tiny noises as he panted, leaking so much pre-cum the vibrator slid easier. His cock was tingling, the vibrations concentrated in the head making him buck up.

The egg inside him was driving him to forget how to breathe.

Tim felt his cock pulse, and suddenly Jason was gripping the base tighter. “Oh no, not yet,” he whispered, dragging the toy back down Tim’s shaft, so light it was teasing now, staving off the orgasm that had been so quickly building in Tim’s belly. “We’re not done.”

“ _Please_ ,” Tim gasped, and he felt Roy tug his hair again, before his mouth was on Tim’s neck. The redhead sucked on the opposite side Jason had, and Tim gave a delighted sigh- wanted marks from the both of them. As Roy pinched the tender, bruising skin between his teeth, he notched up the vibrations, and Tim shouted, toes curling into the sheets. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, panting heavier now.

He heard Jason chuckling, wondered what he looked like in that moment- his cheeks felt warm, and he was sure the blush carried down his neck, onto his chest. Was sure the bruises his boyfriends were leaving stood out. He wondered if his cheeks were as red as his cock.

“You look so good, babygirl.” Jason released the base of Tim’s cock, held the vibrator beneath the head, snug to the bundle of nerves there, before his mouth was suddenly pressing to Tim’s. Tim whined into it, squirming, as Roy kissed down his chest, sucked a bruise dangerously close to his nipple. Jason drank down each sound, his fist massaging the toy a little, as he forced his tongue into Tim’s mouth. Roy tugged his head back further, and Tim strained between them- didn’t know if he should focus on Jason’s mouth or Roy’s- Jason’s _hand_ or Roy’s, or the toy inside him-

He felt the pressure building at the base of his spine, felt his balls going tight. _So fucking close_. He tired to turn his head, to break the kiss, but Jason grasped his jaw firmly, forced him to turn back, kissing him until Tim was busy, couldn’t get in a breath.

It made everything so much more _intense_.

Roy’s mouth moved to his nipple, and he worried it between his lips, bit _hard_ and had Tim ripping his head back, screaming. He trembled, wet mouth falling open as he pulled on his restraints, felt his shoulders burning as he tried to get Jason’s hand moving.

“Gonna,” he started, swallowing. “Gonna come, so close, Jay, Roy, _please_.” Jason hummed, and he felt Roy lifting his mouth from his body.

“Let’s get him dirty, Jaybird,” Roy said, and Jason began rolling the vibrator, beneath the head of Tim’s cock. Roy abandoned his hold in his hair, reached down to stroke his shaft, while he turned the dial up on the vibrator inside him.

Tim let his mouth hang open, gasping and groaning, shaking so hard he was sure he’d vibrate into a thousand separate pieces. He felt so good, too good, could barely think-

And then his belly was so tight it ached like he might tear, and the pressure was releasing. He shouted, wordless, arching and pulling painfully on his shoulders as his cock spurted against his abs, up towards his chest. He felt the sticky heat as he continued to rhythmically clench around the vibrating egg inside him, over and over again until his nerves were fried-

And then Roy turned it up _again_ , and Tim screamed. Tim was capable of multiple orgasms, knew from when Jason and Roy passed him back and forth and fucked him at his command, until he had come so many times he’d lost count- but this was so _intense_ , the vibrations hitting such tender spots, that it _hurt_ , the longer it went on.

“Red,” Tim breathed, “ _red_ ,” and suddenly Jason’s hand was off his cock, the vibrator gone. There was an arm around his shoulders, and suddenly the toy in him stopped moving- and god, he could breathe.

“Baby?” Roy asked, and Tim felt Jason’s hand brushing his hair back.

“Too much,” Tim whimpered, “I… I need to stop.”

“Okay.” Jason, reaching for the tie of his blindfold. “Playtime’s over. Let’s get you out of this.” He worked the blindfold free, and Tim felt Roy’s hand between his legs, gently tugging on the cord for the toy. It moved, until it was pushing Tim open, and Tim shuddered.

“You’re okay,” Roy whispered, “it’s out.” The blindfold fell away, and Tim kept his eyes squeezed shut as Jason reached behind him, began working on the knots around his wrists. Tim felt Roy’s hand on his forehead, brushing his hair back like Jason had, and let his eyes flutter open, squinting against the sudden light. “There’s those pretty eyes,” Roy whispered, smiling at him in that lazy, comforting way. “You okay gorgeous?”

Tim licked his lips, nodded- gave a sigh of relief when his wrists were freed, and he could sag forward. Roy caught him, pulling him into his chest, stroking his hair, while Jason rubbed his back.

“What happened?” Jason asked, and Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“Dunno. Just… too sensitive. Started to hurt too much.” Tim shivered. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize babygirl,” Jason said, still rubbing his back. “Never apologize for having limits. Safe words for a reason, you know?” Tim nodded. “Was it good ‘til then?”

Tim shuddered, breathed _so good_ , and Roy chuckled. It vibrated against Tim’s cheek.

“Good then. I’d call it a success. You looked so good, Timmy.” Tim smiled, shifting, his hand falling between Roy’s legs, accidentally brushing against his groin- and _fuck_ , he was so hard in his jeans. Tim was sure Jason was too.

“Do you guys,” Tim started, had to pause and inhale, swallow. His head was still spinning. “Want me to-”

“ _No_.” Jason was shaking his head, “God no babygirl. Just relax. We’ll live.”

Tim licked his lips, let a moment pass, and then, “I mean, you guys could… you know.” He pushed himself up slowly, found Roy looking down at him. Those green eyes had his belly going to damn near painful knots. “I can watch.”

Jason snorted, leaning his forehead against the back of Tim’s head. “My little voyeur,” he teased, before he was kissing the top of Tim’s head. “Let us just take care of you.”

“I’m really okay,” he whispered. “I think I want to lay down, though.” Neither of his boyfriends objected, Jason pulling the sheets back and Roy guiding Tim back so he was snuggled into the pillows. Tim smiled, feeling like he was melting- satiated and pleased, now that he was free of his restraints. “I mean it,” he said softly, as Roy crawled around Tim. “You guys, I’m fine.”

Jason and Roy glanced at each other, before looking back at him. “You sure babygirl?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded. He truly was. The sheets and blanket were soft- and honestly, he wouldn’t mind just _watching_ his boyfriends feel good, right now.

Jason and Roy turned back to each other, and Roy hooked an arm around Jason’ shoulders, hand burying in his hair as he tugged him in roughly. It was always a _wonder_ to watch them kiss. The way Roy could bite at Jason’s lips, the way their tongues passed back and forth, how utterly _wet_ and obscene it always sounded. Tim shivered over it, watched as Jason reached out, got Roy’s jeans open impressively fast and reached in. Roy’s hips jerked forward as Jason took a moment to squeeze, before freeing his cock, giving it a firm stroke.

“Shit,” Roy breathed against Jason’s mouth. “Can you get us both in your hand Jay?” Tim gasped over that, and Jason’s eyes darted over towards him, before he grinned.

“Definitely.” He reached for his own jeans, leaving Roy’s cock free for a moment as he hurried to pull his own out. Tim felt fixated, couldn’t look away, as Jason shuffled closer, before wrapping his hand around _both_ of them. It wasn’t easy, but the fact that his hand only covered half their cocks seemed made up for as they slid together, pre-cum leaking between them and making it slick already.

Roy groaned, bowed his head, let his hair hang into his face. Tim shifted a little, felt his heart rate picking up over how gorgeous they both looked, over the noises they kept making- curses and each other’s names, groans and little hitches of breath, when Jason got their heads to slide together just right.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Roy groaned, gritting his teeth. “Jaybird, I’m gonna come. Fuckin’ hell kiss me _please_.”

Jason leaned in, wasn’t one, Tim knew, to ever deny that request from either of them. He kissed Roy hard, and Tim gave a little whimper over it, watched as Roy’s hips bucked, and he was spilling over Jason’s hand, along both their cocks. Jason growled into his mouth, stroking them faster, kept kissing Roy until Roy was clutching at his shoulders, holding tightly like he might crumple to the bed-

And then Jason was coming too, moaning in that sweetly obscene way and tipping his head back. Tim watched the tremble rake through his body, before he was leaning back, and Roy was nuzzling his neck, smiling.

“Good?” Roy whispered, and Jason nodded. Roy pulled back, reached for the other nightstand, grabbed the tissue box so they could clean up. Tim yawned as they did, curling up on himself, pulling the blanket higher. He wasn’t normally so _tired_ , especially since the round had been short, he swore he hadn’t even done much, but-

Jason was leaning over him, cleaned up and clothing fixed, before his thoughts could finish. There was a kiss to his temple, and then his fingers, stroking back his hair. “How you feelin’?”

“Good,” Tim whispered, still feeling the after glow in his fingers and toes. “Tired though.”

“Pass out for a while,” Roy said, sitting opposite Jason and reaching out to stroke Tim’s hip. “When you wake up maybe Jason will have made dinner.” Jason rolled his eyes at that, and Tim laughed. “We should probably clean you up a little though, babybird.”

“After?” Tim yawned again, and Roy and Jason looked at each other.

“Alright,” Jason agreed, “After. You go to sleep, I’ll get you something to eat- and when you wake up, Roy will get you cleaned up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Roy agreed, and Tim smiled, snuggling more into his pillow. He knew he’d been on the opposite end of this sort of care before, plenty of times- all the times he and Roy had picked Jason apart, and even the times when Roy had come undone. But it was still flooring, to see how much his boyfriends cared about him, how easily they slipped into aftercare mode-

How they knew what he needed. And if they didn’t, well, all he had to do was say the word.

It was just nice to know his trust had been placed so well.


End file.
